1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cam shaft lifter removal tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved overhead cam lifter removal tool arranged to effect fluid pressurizing of a passage to effect directing a lifter from an associated cylinder head body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cam shaft lifting structure is indicated in the prior art such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,722; 3,681,838; and 4,912,825.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a lifter tool removal structure wherein the same is arranged for fluid filling of a cam lifter conduit and bore to effect projection of a cam lifter therefrom and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.